Get Mine, Get Yours
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: sara and nick have this fling. but with a couple of rules no commitment, and no falling in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

I started another story :-D    This ones kind of kinky * Grins Evily  *

Chapter One 

Just finished up another case with Warrick in the dessert.   I was standing in the locker room getting my stuff together to leave, when Nick came in.

'Just talked to Warrick.'  Nick slid his hands around me.

'What did he say?' I nibbled into his ear.

'That you were just about to leave.'

'I wouldn't leave without you.'  I grinned evilly.

'My place, tonight?'

'OK.'  I started sucking onto his neck, right where he likes it, causing with to moan.

'God damn Sara, we're at work.'  Nick pushed me away with a amused look.  A grin spread against my face.  'You are so bad.'

'You know that you like that.'  I leaned up against my locker.

'Do that again and we'll both end up on the locker room floor.'  Nick sat down on the bench, I knelt down and put my hands out on his knees.

'So, I'm going to go home and change my clothes, then I'll come over to see you.'

'OK, just come in.'

'Next time turn you cell phone off Nicky, it's not fun to be interrupted.'  I joked at him.

'No problem princess.'  Nick came down and then kissed my collar bone, then lead a trail of kisses downward.

'Bye Nicky.'  I giggled then stood up, and Nick brought me closer to him. He held his hands around to my ass, then looks up at me.

'Bye Sara.'  He gives me one last squeeze then lets me go.

Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem 

_All this tension telling me just exactly what we should be_

_Now I don't mind us being some casual thing_

_Listen all I wanna do right now is have your contact on me. [Get Mine, Get Yours]_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  


I grab my duffle bag then throw some clothes in it. I look around my apartment then think, why do I even live here anymore? I'm mostly at Nick's now anyways, ever since we started this, thing, I haven't been here lately. I leave my apartment then drive over toNick's.

  


Three months ago, that's when I started sleeping with Nick.. It started mostly because I was feeling lonely and I couldn't stand being alone. So I started to call him about just little things, then one night I did go on a blind date. That one of my friends set me up on. But the guy turned out to be a total jerk, at the bar he started feeling be up. I tried to leave him but he was just so much bigger then me I couldn't do much. Luckily Nick was at the bar too, and came over then brought me back to his house. I started crying on the way there and I couldn't stop. Nick held me and comforted me. When I finally did stop crying, I had fallen asleep.

  


I stayed at his house for a couple of days, moping around his house, mostly in a daze. Then we did it, and days passed and we did it again, again, and again. It soon became my medicine, staying with Nick every night. I came up with some rules though, if we we're going to do this. Rule number one, no commitment. We could sleep with other people if we wanted to and could stop this at any moment. Number two, we won't fall in love. Love is just a fairy tale dream and when you fall in love, you fall right back out. Leaving the other person shattered.

  


_Can you put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hip to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my body into a slow grind_

_Sending chill's up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

  


I parked in the driveway, took my duffle bag out of the back and walked into his house. All of his lights were off, except for a soft light coming from his bedroom. I dropped my bag by the door, then locked the door. I walked to his bedroom and leaned up against the door frame.

  


_If you see me with a man_

_Understand that you can't question me_

_The feelings that you call, it ain't my fault_

_It can't help your jealousy_

_If you can handle the fact that _

_What we have has got to be commitment free_

_Then we can keep this undercover lovin', comin', hittin'_

_Underneath the sheets_

  


'Hey you, you weren't that long. Have a bad day?' Nick was putting his clothes into his closet.

  


'Yeah, case was easy, just annoying.'

  


'Come here.' Nick held his arms out and I went to him, wrapping my arms around him. I rested myself against him and let the days work come off of me. 'Lay down.' I did as he told me and laid down on hid bed, face down. He started to massage at my neck, getting out my knots of stress. I rolled over then looked up at him. I wrapped my legs around him, bringing him down on top of me. He slowly started to remove my clothes as I with his.

  


_Can you put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hip to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my body into a slow grind_

_Sending chill's up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

  


We moved towards the other end of the bed holding, and felling each other. As always Nick had left me sleeping cuddling up against him. I had my eyes shut and wished that this would never end. I felt him more, then whisper into my ear.

  


_Now come on a freak my body _

_We can get nasty naughty_

_All night a private party_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9 to 5_

_It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'_

_Straight sweatin', our bodies are rubbin'_

_Gotta hit that spot just right _

_Work me like a 9 to 5_

  


'I love you.'

  


_We have a physical thing_

_We'll make love, but don't fall in love_

  


My eyes sprang open and I glared at him. I took one of the sheets off of the and, and wrapped it around me.'Sara.' I ignored him calling me back, and walked out to where my clothes were. I quickly put them on then ran out of the door to my Tahoe and started it up. Nick ran our in front of my car with just his jeans on with his open chest. 'Sara wait.'

  


'Nick if you don't move, I swear I'm going to run over.' I yelled out to him.

  


'Baby come on.' Nick walked around and ran his fingers threw my hair. 'I'm sorry.'

  
  
  


'You can't change how you feel Nick, and right now I don't need love.' I said deeply not looking at him.

  


_I want your body, not your heart_

  


'Sara, if you leave then I don't know what I'm going to do.' Nick said with a pleading sound to his voice.

  


'You'll get over it.' I took his hand and removed it from the inside of my car. I looked at him, then sped off down the street.

  


_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Come here_

_Don't be shy_

_I won't bite_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_ __

  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  


I raced back to my two family house , then fell back onto my couch. I felt tears swelling up into my eyes, 'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.' I whispered then bit down on my lower lip. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, then dialed Warrick's number.

  


'Brown.'

  


'Warrick, could come over.' I said desperately trying to sound normal, but then sniffled back my tears. 

  


'Sara? Hun what's wrong? Are you OK?

  


'No, I'm not OK war.' I half laughed.

  


'I'll be over as soon as I can.' I heard Warrick fumbling with something.

  


'OK, bye Warrick.' I hung up the phone, then made my stumbled over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Tequila. I started drinking it down fast then sat down cross legged on the couch, staring at a blank spot on the wall. I kept on drinking, with an occasional blink here and there. Warrick knocked on the door, 'Come in.' I said in a daze, with another drink. Warrick came in then, kneeled down next to me.

  


'Sara, hun what's wrong.'

  


I muffled something, then was about to take down some more Tequila but Warrick took the bottle from me. 'I wasn't done with that.'

  


'Yes, you are.' I reached over for the bottle but ended up falling off the couch. I started crying into my knees, and felt Warrick's arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him, still crying.

  


'Oh, Sar.' He rubbed my back as I cried. After about ten minutes I stopped crying [sort of]. I pulled away from him and sat up against the back of the couch, still on the floor. 'Sar what's wrong sweetie?' He brushed my hair out of my face.

  


'It's a long story War.' 

  


'You called me over to tell me something. Why don't you tell me?'

  


'OK.' I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes then rested my head onto his shoulder. I explained to him how Nick and I have been sleeping together for a while. I told him about the rules and how I felt about them. 'And then today, I went over to see him. He told me that he loved me.'

  


'Why are you so afraid of love, Sara?'

  
  


'Your going to think that I'm crazy.'

  


'You are not crazy. Don't ever let anyone think that you are. Because your not.' I laid my head down on Warrick's lap and closed my eyes as he ran his fingers threw my hair.

  


'Catherine loves Lindsey, anyone could tell you that. But at one point she loved Eddie too. When she caught Eddie cheating on her, that hurt her. She was just so sad and depressed because she loved Eddie, and Eddie broke that love.'

  


'So Catherine's just that reason? There must be something more. Your parents love you, what about them?'

  


I laughed at the thought of my parents, 'They always say, I love you, to me whenever I talk to them. Even when I was growing up they told me, but I don't feel there love. They don't do anything to show me. It's like I know they love me, I just don't feel there love.'

  


'So in part your afraid of the unknown.'

  


'In part I guess.'

  


'Sara, here at the lab everyone is a family in someway. Grissom and Catherine are the parents, Nick's my brother, along with Greg, and you're my baby sister. We all love you, and would be so upset if anything ever happened to you. Grissom, Catherine, Greg and I love you Sar, but we're not _in_ love with you. I love you in a baby sister sort of way. Nick is _in_ love with you.'

  


'Thanks Warrick.' I hugged him, 'But what am I going to do about Nick?'

  


'You have to figure out if your _in_ love with him. I know that you care about him, but loving him is at another level.'

  


'OK.' I whispered.

  


'You take the night off and relax. Then if you need anything call me. OK sweetie?'

  


'OK.' I got up off the floor and walked Warrick to the front door, 'Thank you so much Warrick.' I hugged him one last time then let him go.

  


'Call me later to tell me that your ok sometime before next shift.' He lingered his hands ast my side.

  


'I will, don't worry.' I kissed his cheek, then he left. I closed the door, then went into my bedroom and instantly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

  


I woke up, tired even more tired then when I had originally fallen asleep. Crying just physically drains me. Damn me and my emotions, they always get the best of me. My alarm clock reads eight a.m, that means I slept over twelve hours, something that I haven't done in a long time. Then still in sleep mode I take a shower, and make myself a big cup of coffee. I sit down on my couch with my large cup of coffee, gray jammie pants and a tank top, and start flipping threw the channels. Eventually I decide maybe I should call Warrick. 

  


His voice come over the phone, 'Brown.'

  


'Hey Warrick.' I smiled into the phone.

  


'Sara, you ok?'

  


'Yes, you told me to call you, so I am.'

  


'Alright, did you get any sleep?'

  


'I haven't slept that long in a long time War.'

  


'Good.'

  


'How was Nick?' I bit my on my lip.

  


'Nick was flipping out at everyone. Angry and mad at the simplest thing, and getting frustrated.'

  


'Did you talk to him?'

  


'Just a little, but Sar you should really talk to him.'

  


'I can't.'

  


'Yes, you can.'

  


'What am I going to tell him?'

  


'Tell him what you told me.'

  


'It's not that easy. What am I going to tell him. Hi Nick I'm sorry that you fell in love with me because I don't, so get on with your life?'

  


'Do you really no love him?'

  


'I don't know, this is so confusing.' I whimpered into the phone. 

_If one day you discover him  
Broken down he's lost everything  
No cars, no fancy clothes to make him who he's not  
The woman at his side is all that he has got  
Why do you ask him move to heaven and earth  
To prove his love has worth?_

  
  


'Honey what are some great things about Nick?'

  


'He's nice, hotter then hell.'

  


'I'll take your word for that last one.'

  


I laughed, 'Great sex. Makes me feel like I'm on top of the world when ever I'm near him.'

  


'Now tell me some things that you don't like about Nick.'

  


'Listen's to country music, and he loves me.' I sighed, 'He's a really good guy.'

  


'Yes, and you obviously like more things about him then you don't like about him.' 

  


'So I love him.'

  


'Yes.'

  


'Then tell him girl.'

  


'Thank you so much, if I could I would hug you.'

  


'Call Nick get him over there before it's to late.'

  


'OK.' I laughed.

  


'But you owe me a hug.'

  


I smiled, 'OK, bye.'

  


'Bye.' I hung up the phone, then dialed Nick's number.

  


I heard his answering machine go off, 'Nick, please pick up the phone, I need to talk to you.' I sighed, 'Fine, but Nick I really need to talk to you.' I hung up the phone. If Nick's not going to pick up his phone then I'll go to his house. I went to my room then put on a pair of blue jeans and left my top on. I decided on waking instead of driving, giving me some more time to think.

_Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
When it is down to the wire  
Would he gave his life up   
To be all he can  
Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?_

* * * * * * *

I stand at Nick's front door with the rain seeping threw my skin. I knocked on his door, then saw the door slightly open. 'Sara, what are you doing here?'

'You didn't pick up your phone.' I looked up from my feet to his eyes.

'Come in, before you get sick.' Nick opened the door, then let me come in. 'I'll get you some dry clothes.' I followed Nick to his bedroom and he handed me a pair of blue plaid jammie pants and one of my black tank tops I left here. He left the room, then I put on the clothes he had given me. I went out into the living room and Nick handed me a cup of coffee. 'What did you want to talk about?'

'I'm sorry.' I just barely said.

'Do you know why your sorry? Because just saying that your sorry isn't going to cut it.' He turned his body away from me.

'Nick..' I put my hand on his arm. 'I'm sorry, for the way I reacted earlier. You scared the crap out of me.'

'Why are you so afraid?'

'I'm not anymore.' I put my cup onto the table behind me and rested myself against him.

___If by chance all he had to give you  
Was three words wrapped around his finger  
Would that be deep enough at the end of every day  
And how will you ever know  
If a man is what he says?  
_

  


'Why the change of heart? Yesterday you ran out of here, when I told you that I- that hurt me Sar.'

  


'I know, I didn't mean to hurt you. But when you told me that you love me, wow Nick. No one's ever told me that like the way you did. It scared me.'

  


'Princess.' I looked up at him, 'If I said that I still love you, will you leave me again?'

_Why do you ask him to move heaven and earth  
To prove his love has worth  
Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
When its down to the wire  
Would he give his life up to be all he can  
Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?_

  


'No.' I leaned into his ear and whispered, 'Because I love you.'

  


'I love you so much Sara Sidle.' Nick kissed me.

_He never gives up   
That broken dream  
His world goes around in wonder it seems  
Is that how you know  
Is that what it means?  
  
Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
Would he will be your anchor when the dark unfolds  
Would he always love you the best that he knows?_

  


'I don't want us to be fuck buddies anymore.' I laughed at him, 'Will you be my girlfriend now?'

  


I kissed him, 'Yes, one of us better call Warrick.'

  


'So we fianlly go out and you want to talk to another man already? This must be some kind of record, getting tired of me already?' He joked.

  


'Let's just say he set me back on track.'

  


'And your already cheating on me too.' Nick said with an amused grin.

  


'We owe him.' I kissed him again.'

  


'Fine.'

_Would he give his life up  
To be all that he can  
Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?  
  
Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
When it is down to the wire  
Would he gave his life up   
To be all he can   
  
Is that, is that, is that, how you measure oh...  
  
Is that, is that, is that, how your measure a man?_

  
  


The End

  
  


* * * * * * *

  


A/N:: yes there is going to be a sequel and I've already started it during Latin today. So don't worry. :-D the rating may change for the sequel just so u know but im not sure yet. The song is Measure of a Man by Clay Aiken.


End file.
